Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{a - 6}{8a - 2} \div 9$
Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $y = \dfrac{a - 6}{8a - 2} \times \dfrac{1}{9}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{(a - 6) \times 1} {(8a - 2) \times 9}$ $y = \dfrac{a - 6}{72a - 18}$